If only
by Rukia42gami
Summary: This is my first fan fic,it's kinda cheesy but please no flame! a month after Aizen's rebbelion some unknown reiatsu is appear at karakura town Rukia&the other is sent to find out with ichigo's help but they didn't know what's waiting for them... ichiruki
1. The begining

_Hwaaa!!!!i forgot the disclaimer!!!!_

_okay so bleach didn't belong to me i only own:Thank god i found you(no,not that song),Tales from the dream,and so many more...well not that many actually _

* * *

_Soul Society_

It was a month after Aizen's rebellion, soul society is recovering from the damage it has caused and so does Rukia.

After the hogyouku is taken from her body she has feeling strange lately it's like something is loosening '_It's__ nothing, my soul's probably just still wounded after Aizen took the hogyouku from me, it's nothing to worry about' _she thought to herself.

It is almost a month that Ichigo and the other left, everything has been normal, now that Renji is close to her once more Rukia feels more like home, and the fact that her brother is finally thinks of her as his sister, really made her happy although he's still as cold as he use to _'It's all thanks to Ichigo…..'_ she smiles as she thinks all that she's been trough with that orange headed moron, _'I wonder what that brat is doing?'_

"What are you doing, daydreaming in the middle of work? wow we're really glad we have you back Rukia" suddenly a familiar voice break her thoughts, she turns around and found her childhood friend is grinning at her.

"Renji? What are you doing in my house?"

"What? Am I forbidden to visit one of my friend's house?"he protested at her reaction

"No, It's not that……..forget it, so what brings you here vice-captain Abarai-san?"she grinned at him

"Well, no seat shinigami-san, I came here to give you a mission, now come with me!"

"You're not the boss of me!, you're not even from my squad so why should I listen to you?"she raise her eye brow , "…and have you even ask the permission from my captain?"she continues

"Well I got better, I even get the permission from the head captain" he grinned at her when he saw her shocking face

"Captain Yamamoto? Is it serious?"she ask

"Hell yeah! If it's not serious then why did he ask me?! Just come with me will 'ya?"he grabbed her collar and dragged her to the meeting room.

* * *

_Karakura Town_

"GOOD MORNING ICHGOOOOO!!!!!!"

And buagh! A fist perfectly hit Kurosaki Isshin's nose

"Can't I have a normal morning with out you trying to kill me every single day huh, old man?!"Ichigo gave his old man a final blow In the stomach before he continues "and stay outta my room!"he bang his door too hard making his pile of books falls "Aw crap! now I have to rearrange it again! damn that old man!"he mumble while he rearrange his books when suddenly something catches his eyes, '_hmm? What's this?'_

"Ichi-nii! breakfast is ready!"Yuzu call him out but there were no answer so she decide to got o his room to find out, "Ichi-nii? i'm coming in!"the room was empty, "huh? when did he left?"

He went out to school with out telling his family,he just want to be alone that time. In the way he looked at the sketch book that he just found, it was Rukia's, '_man that little brat is really bad at drawings'_ he looks at some of the drawings, it has all of her drawings even the one that she used to explained about hollows when they first met

_'……..to think about it that was not the first time I met her….yeah…it was when I'm trying to save that ghost girl, then a hollow attacks that's when I met her_' his thought then wander around remembering the time he has spent with Rukia, then he remembers when she said that she's going to stay at soul society

"_Ichigo…I'm going to stay here"_

"_Eh?"_

_'That time i actually shocked by her decision'_

_'but if that makes her happy then all he can do was just supporting her'_

_that's what i told myself _

"_is that so? well then If it is what you have decide then…"he paused for a second _

_Saying those word was really hard_

"_what can I say? you should do it"_

_Rukia just smiled at him as the sunsets and the light fade away_

And the Ichigo realize that he already in his seat and the teacher has come,she has called his name three times before he came back to earth, "Y-yes?"he applied to her call, "man Kurosaki what's wrong with you?i've called you three times already! did you get deaf or something?"she frowned at him and continues the absent.

_'Yeah…what's wrong with me? why can't I get that thoughts outta my mind?!Geez…..come on concentrate_!'

But of course he can't Ichigo spend one hour thinking about Rukia's reason for staying at soul society

'Is it because it was her home? but how can she think about a place where everybody is trying to execute her as a home? And with that cold hearted brother like Byakuya? and the fact that she lives in the same roof with him? how can she possibly sleeps peacefully? did she forget that her brother is the one who wanted to executed her? Because i didn't save her ass so she can get killed again!' he keeps thinking until the first lesson's over,'...or is it because of her friends?...wait a minute! is she didn't think of me…I mean us as her friend? I'm the one….i mean we're the one who care enough to go to soul society and risk our live to save her!and she didn't think of me….dammit! us! as her friend?!'and that's when it hit him

'wait a second…..what am I thinking about? There's no way she would thinks like that, she's not a shallow person she maybe a little annoying sometimes but she's caring and sweet and..'

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!???"he get up screams in the middle of lesson, everybody even keigo who is sleeping trough the lesson, stare at him

"Uhh……..i……um…..uhh……"

"Yes?kurosaki?"a devilish smile appears on her face an a big vein popped out

"is there something that you want to share with the entire class?"

"Um…no, nothing ma'am" he sweat drop and get back to his seat

"No,no it's okay even if it's nothing we really wanted to know what are you thinking, now spill out!"her smile changes into a frown full of anger all the class can feel her killing aura

"um..i just…thinking….why….umm…….can't I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

The whole class gasping, "Nice try kurosaki, meet me in the teacher office at the lunch break!"

"Yes ma'am….."

_Lunch Break_

Five people walking around the school, it looks like they're searching for some one

"Why are they're staring at us like that?"the bald one says

"Well maybe it's because the flashy head of yours" the pretty boy replied

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Stop it! you're making a scene! what did I say about being low profile?!"shout the little boy with a bright white hair

"I think we lost, hey where's the map she gave you?"the red haired man ask a busty lady

"I lost it…teehee…."she replies and the rest just let out a sigh

"Well we can always ask right?"the little boy said

"I don't think that's necessary, isn't that him? " the pretty boy point at an orange haired student

"Yup, it's him Ooi Ichigo!"shouted the red haired guy

Ichigo didn't hear it at first his ear still hurt after the 'speech' he just got from his teacher, "noisy bitch how can someone so tiny have a monstrous strength like that?"he rub hi head that has a big bump on it "...and that super loud voice...i'm surprise if i'm not deaf now...wai...did someone just call me?"he looked at the source of the voice and get shocked by it

"Renji?Ikkaku?Yumichika?Rangiku-san and…and…Toushiro??!!!!"he shout blood hell loud the other student is actually choking on their food

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!!!!"

"What do you think? we're on a mission" Ikkaku replied

"And that's captain hitsugaya to you..."

"A mission?!" ichigo speak loudly during the shock so Renji smack his head, "Look if you don't wanna any trouble then you better pipe down!"he whisper

"Ouch! okay…okay…then how 'bout we go to the roof?"

* * *

_At the Roof_

"So tell me about your mission" ichigo didn't wait long for an explanation

"Soul society found a strange reiatsu is gathering around the karakura town and it's in a big number, we presume it's Aizen's doing so we're sent here to find out, under coverly and because we know nothing about real world so we need someone who knows about it" Hitsugaya explained

"So you picked me?"Ichigo asks

"No" every one replied in a harmony Ichigo put the 'what the…?' face

"We actually sent to you by the officer in charge because she needs to do some things first" Hitsugaya explained….again

"So who's the officer?"

"Who else it's…"Renji get interrupted by a familiar voice that suddenly appear Ichigo look up at the location of the voice and surprised to see a petite raven haired girl is standing on the net

"I believe you're expecting me?"

"…her" he continues

"Rukia!"

"What? You looks like you've seen a ghost or something Ichigo" she smirks and jump from the net, Ichigo automatically get in the catching position but Rukia didn't take it she landed perfectly in the ground

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh….nothing I just thought…..you know what? Forget it, so tell me the details of your undercover mission here" a little blush appear on his cheek

"You know that there's a lot strange reiatsus has appear right?"Matsumoto asked

"Yeah….."Ichigo nodded

She continues "Well we haven't figure out whose the owner of some of the reiatsu because there are some reiatsu that is owned by neither the shinigami nor the hollows"

"What?!"

"Yeah we had presumed that those were Aizen's minion or something but we realize that some of the reiatsu is just so different from him or the hogyouku so the soul society sent us to came here to investigate the owner of those……rei…atsu……"Rukia can hardly speak she feels something leaking from her body

"Oi Rukia what's wrong? you're acting kinda strange" Ichigo ask her but she just smile and whisper "I'm okay…" she take a deep breath and continues "I think this gigai really sucks you know? i just ran from urahara's store to school and jump from the ground to the roof and it already loose it's breath man…."

Ichigo sweat drop……'did she just said what I think she says?'

"You what?!are you stupid? what if someone sees you?!"he yells at her

"Who are you calling stupid?!i gotta rush here before the other make something stupid"

All the shiniggami including Toushiro protest "HEEEYYYYYY……….!!!!"

"Oh who are you guys kidding? Your appearance alone is enough to make people stare! I mean with that awfully bright red hair? And that shining head with red mascara? then those weird eye brow thingy? So much for a low profile!"

"Well then what about Matsumoto? she's the one who has those gigantic chest and just buttoning her last two button!"Renji protested Rangiku tries to protested too but the bell rings so Ichigo split them up

"Huff…save by the bell" Toushiro said

"Tell me about it" Yumichika replied

"Okay…okay enough! I gotta go to my class now so I'll trusted your babysitting to Rukia, okay? Rukia?" he turns around and start climbed down the stairs but then he remember something and go back

"Oh by the way Rukia…well come ba….."but he found out Rukia is lying on Matsumoto's lap, unconscious.

* * *

_Okay...so that's the first chappy...whad'ya think?_ please review!!!! 

ooh...and i have re-do my first chappy the last one sucks i miss a lot of things...sorry


	2. The Crystalized snow

Okay now i remember to put the disclaimer...

i don't own bleach...but if you wanna see my original story then...well...just wait until it got publish ufufufufu... ,

* * *

Rukia's POV

_"….so I'll__ trust your babysitting to __Ru__kia__,okay__?Rukia__?" I nodded at him then he walked out the door I blink for a second and when__ I__ open my eyes and realize I'm no longer at the school roof,now i'm at a white plain a very beautiful plain...everything is covered with snow..."This place..." _

_Is my soul..._

_"Well come…I've been expecting you" I turned around and I see a woman, but she's not __sode__ no __shirayuki__ she has a very long__ black__ hair and wears an incredible-complicated-designed kimono I can't really see her face but i can see her eyes, those eyes……they're cold and lifeless_

_"Who are you? __…__Where's__…__sode__ no __shirayuki__?" I tried to scream actually, but i can't it's like there's an invisible force absorb all my power I feel so weak.._

_"Don't worry she's here….."I look at her back and I saw __sode__ no __shirayuki__ she's unconscious and__ half of her body is crystallized! __I automatically run towards her_

_"__What have you done to her?!__how__ come__ you__'re__ here?!__it's__ my soul! You shouldn't be here! __who__ are you!?__"__suddenly__ I get my power back it's probably because the shock_

_"No time to explained….listen to me __Rukia__ don't ever use her power any more" she look up and stare into space for a second _

_"I have to go, and let me remind you one more time…..don't use __sode__ no __shirayuki's__ power anymore!"then I saw her disappear just like that……._

_The next thin__g is__ I'm back at the roo__f Inoue's there and__ every one staring __at me, worried_

* * *

_Every one's POV_

_'What the hell happened? She's fine just now…….'_

_We were __panicked,__ we didn't know what happen she was healthy just now with all those yelling...or did she hide something? Did she __lied__ to us about earlier?_

_Matsumoto: "Well at least let me check on her"_

_Ikkaku__:" Yeah that's a good idea I wouldn't doubt __your incredible__ "checking" abilities!" i said sarcastically, "Remember last time you "checked" me? I ended up in the ward for 6 whole weeks!"_

_Ichigo__:"How did that happened?" but then i realize this is not the time to think about that, "__anyways…__it's better if we let Inoue check on her…."_

_Renji__:"So? What are you waiting for? __go__ get her!"this orange head can really pissed me sometime!if he had a great idea then why wait?!  
_

_Ichigo__:"Hell no! If I go my teacher will never let me go back here!"is he stupid or something?after earlier incident there's no way that bitch going to let me out! _

_Hitsugaya__:Inoue is that big chested girl right?hmm..."Matsumoto you go get her"_

_Matsumoto: huh?why did captain tells me to go?"Why me?"_

_Hitsugaya__:should i tell her?hmm...maybe not..."Because you both look alike__…so the teacher probably __let her g__o with you if you say you're her relative __"_

_Matsumoto:"Oh…alrighty then…"so i look like Inoue-chan? teehee she IS like a sister i never have...  
_

_The other:We __knows__ what __Hitsugaya's__ thinking…they do look alike….._

_The present_

Rukia blinked her eyes, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Rukia!"every body shouted….well actually Inoue&Hitsugaya shouted "kuchiki!"….but….oh well…….

"Awww….!!!what? are you guys trying to get me deaf?!"she shouted and rub her ears

"What happened to you? you passed out for like,15 minutes! you scare the hell outta us!"Matsumoto squeeze her,Rukia cry out an 'ouffh!'

"Yeah, don't give us your 'why are you guys staring at me'-crap what's wrong with you? You seems fine before you fainted out!"Renji continues

"And earlier what really happens? Did you hide something from us? Did you got hurt or something at soul society? what happened there? did someone hurt you ?is your brother still trying to kill you? he is isn't he? I knew I shouldn't let you stay at soul society with many people who wanted to kill you! i…"everyone sweat drop hearing him babbling like that, it's so obvious that he is incredibly worried about Rukia but before he can continues a fist is flying toward his face

"Will you shut up?! How the hell should I answer if you keep barking like a chihuahua?!"You can see a very huge vein popped on Rukia's forehead

"Ouch…."he feels blood flowing out from his nose 'bitch' he curse silently

"What did you say?!"Rukia throw a death glare at him

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"….so……will you explained to us what happened?"surprisingly Hitsugaya's the one whose asking

"Huh? O-okay…..um…I just got summoned by my zanpakuto…..she um….wanted to tell me something"

"What is it?"he continues

"Well….. I'm just going to hear it but suddenly I got woke up by you guys"

"That took 15 minutes? What, are you having a reunion first or something?"Ichigo finally get the blood stop but it bleed again when Rukia throw an i-don't-know-where-she-got-it book

"Owww!!!not again!"

"I believe I told you to shut up orange head!"

"But he's right if you got summoned by your zanpakuto and she's not be able to tell you what she wants then how come it takes 15 minutes?"Yumichika finally says something

"Well….i don't know…..maybe there's a time difference?"

"Don't you lie to us, we know there's no time difference when you talking to your zanpakuto!"Renji frowned at her

"Yeah why don't you just give us the truth?"Ikakku open mouth

"Um…kuchiki –san? what wrong? You can tell us…."Inoue finally says her line

"What?! I am telling the truth!...Well maybe not all the truth, you wanna hear the complete truth?"every body nod "I did got summoned by my sword but before I really met her I have this kinda dream…….."

Every body get close to her "What kind of dream?"they said in a harmony

"Well I don't know if you guys wanted to hear this but it's about a thousand chappy there's a princess like chappy and she asked me to dance with her then…."she stops, the other was fell on the ground when she tell them that

"Chappy? You make us worry sick just because a chappy?!are you kidding me?!"Ichigo can't believe he was actually worried at her

"Who told you to worrying me and you guys the one who made up things!"

"I can't believe it……"Hitsugaya scratch his head and he walks toward the door

"Captain where are you going?"

"Urahara's…."

"I'm coming too! ……. "Matsumoto bounce her way to follow her captain

"Hey take us too! We're hungry already!" then Ikkaku,Yumichika and Renji followed them

"Hey Rukia, aren't you coming?"Renji asked

"Hmm….?oh sure" she follow him but get stopped by Ichigo

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"he grab her hand and pull her closer to him

"What?"

He stares at her for a while "You didn't lie to us right?"

Rukia raise her eye brows "What are you saying? Of course I am! now you two better get back to class! If we need your help we're going to call you"

"Bu-"Ichigo wants to argue more but get cut by Inoue

"Eeh? You're not staying for school?"Inoue said, "But I've been waiting to meet you for so long! I've actually planed what we're going to do at lunch….aw……"she put her puppy eye and look at Rukia

"Uh…..sorry Inoue but I can't stay for school today because we haven't prepared everything, but tomorrow we'll start study here as a transfer student don't worry! then we can do the stuff you have planned!"She feels kinda bad seeing her like that…

"Really?"a spark appear in her eyes

"Yes, I promise"

"Okay then! i'll plan everything! We're going to have so much fun!" she walks to the door "Ooh-ooh And don't forget to ask Rangiku-san to join too!"she wave at Rukia then she climb down the stair to go back to her class

She leave her alone with Ichigo who -by-the-way- still holding her hands

"So…what do you wanna talk about?"Rukia stare the conversation but then Ichigo grab both of her shoulder then he stares at her, "You look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth!"

Rukia is shock by him, they meet eyes for a second that feels like a century the Rukia get her head closer to Ichigo's, he's surprise at her action and don't know what to do he just stare at her face coming closer….and closer……..

* * *

Whew...well that was quick... 

i wonder what will happen next?

teehee...any body have guessed?

well there's something i wanna to tell you...don't trust me...

I didn't check for any misspelling...so i'm sorry if confuse you

well i usually write when i just woke up and when i'm going to ed so...huahm...bonne nuit

(oh right...review please!i can really use your support!)


	3. Friend or foe?

Huaaaaahm……okay…..good morning every one I'm soo……..sleepy…. i just got up from sleep so…..

Let me just write the disclaimer….i don't own bleaaaaaaaachhhh………..ZZzzzZZ….

* * *

Rukia is on the tip of her toe now, their face is getting really closer if you wanna count it then it's just 5.55cm more 'till their lips meets with each other 

Ichigo's like a frozen turkey he's panicking'_W-w-wa-wait a minute!what is she doing?! Is-is she trying to kiss me?!...no way…it's Rukia! remember? Rukia? that tomboy –annoying-chappy freak-tiny-little brat?!there's no way she's going to kiss me!'_Ichigo tries to calm down_  
_

But Rukia's next action didn't say so she put her hands on his shoulder then they slowly reaching to his face……

_'OH NO!!!she really wants to kiss me!?oh my god what should I do?! should I close my eyes? should I hug her now? or should I lean to her? Oh my god if I know this would happen I shoulda brush my teeth first!_' he scream panicky in his head

2.5cm more……

_'...suddenly I can hear my father screams "_MY BOY FINALLY KISSED A GIRL!!!"._..oh yeah that what you should think you idiot!'_

0.5cm more……

'_oh my god…..here it comes..._'Ichigo closes his eye

…………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………

No reaction

'_what the?_' then he open his eyes again

"FUHHH…..!!!!!!"Rukia blows to his eyes

"OWW!!!MY EYES!!!"he feels an incredible sting all over his eyes

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND MY EYES?!" he scream at her

"Heheheh…..what are you thinking that I'm going to kiss 'ya?" she give him a smirk

'Bitch…'he curse in his thought

"No way! why would I think that you're going to kiss me? If I knew that you're going to kiss me then I'll shunpo my way away!"okay that's a very weird word he just say…but there's no way to fix it is there?

"Oh really? Then why did you closed your eyes? and now your face are turning all red like a lobster that have been left too long in the boiling water!"her smirk getting more wide

"It's a very hot day and I have a very sensitive skin!"he turns around and head to the door, "...now if you'll excuse me I have a class, so I better get back there before I got a detention!"then he left her for good,forgetting that he still hasn't got his answer yet.

'Heheheh…..works like a charm…..'Rukia smiles as her trick works

"Now I should meet up with Renji and the other….."then she jump from the roof top and head to the front gate.

* * *

From the distance there are two person watching her a tall guy and a short girl both of them are wearing a Kunoichi outfit 

"She's the one right?"ask the tall guy

"Yeah….now we just has to wait until 'it' was ready" said the girl

"The main body has visit her right?"

"Yeah….i think we should check on her now"

"Agreed"the tall guy replies

Then the girl perform a hand seal and chant, _**"Y de ne o mana bri ay QueQuantam un tutrav de Tymn!"**_

A portal appears they both get into it and vanish

* * *

"Hey why did you guys get back here?"Rukia just arrive at the school gate and she meet with Renji and the other. 

"We just got a report.there's two of the mysterious reiatsus just appeared but now it's gone again"Matsumoto explain to her

"No,I actually felt three of the strange reiatsus...it was when kuchiki were passed out….but….that time i wasn't sure…so..."Hitsugaya gave serious look

"Really? what make you doubt cap'n?"Ikkaku asks the tiny captain

"Because one of them iscoming from kuchiki"

Every one is shock hearing that

"Me?!"Rukia can't believe what she just heard everyone just staring at her

"Yes…."Hitsugaya replies

"That's why I'm going to ask Urahara if he knows something about this"he continues, "Come on, we better hurry because I don't like this…"he shunpo to Urahara's store and followed by the other.

* * *

Okay…..this one is very short……for me….because I don't wanna spill the fun 

Hey….every body……review…….please……….(T.T)


	4. REason to kill1

…………………..i just got up ………damn….my friend has interrupted my beauty sleep……….nhow….fhor…the….dhis…..ZZzzzZZZ………

Everybody:………………..

Rukia:Oi…..wake up! you haven't do the disclaimer yet!OII!!!

Me:…..snores…yamn…oh……lucas….teehehehee…..

Mysterious woman: it won't work let me just do it,Rukia42gami didn't own bleach but she did own me….

Ichigo: Hwa!!! When did you get there?!

Rukia: hey you're……

Ichigo: you know her?

Rukia: ….just start the story!

* * *

**At Urahara's Store**

"Hmm…interesting….so the unknown reiatsus appearing near you guys and one of them coming out from Kuchiki –san?" Urahara slowly sipped his tea and ask Tessai for another one before he continues , "…..if you don't mind Kuchiki-san I would like to examine your body and soul immediately…now"

"Okay.."Rukia's kinda has expected something like this so she just nodded at him and follow him.

They got up and follow Urahara to his lab,that they didn't know about it's whereabouts. But knowing Urahara they won't bother to ask

"Wait…. this is serious right? Would it be better if you get help from the soul society?besides I think they got more equipment than…."Hitsugaya got shutted up when he saw Urahara's 'secret' lab

Thousands of huge machineries and uncountable of strange devices and so many more…..(I'm too lazy to write it all down…you can imagine how many right?)

"I'm sorry…you were saying?"Urahara throw a smirk at that petite captain while he walk towards a big metallic chair

"….nothing…."Hitsugaya scratch his head awkwardly

"So Urahara-san what's this big chair thingy?"Renji tried to sat on it but before he can Urahara already kicked his butt

"I'm sorry Abarai-kun but I Forbid you to touch anything in my lab….and so does you guys" he gave a quick glare to Ikkaku,Yumichika and Matsumoto who was playing throw and catch with something round ang squeacky, "Now, I need you to sit here Kuchiki-san" Urahara lead her to the chair, then He pull some kind of trigger on the side and suddenly the chair started to shakes, chains comes out and bind Rukia with it and a lot of cable came out from the device above it and last Urahara put some kind of helm on Rukia's head it kinda lika a metal crown that attached with hundreds of cables.

In a second those things flashed, "AAAGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!" Rukia screams

"Rukia!"all of them shouted when they heard her screamed

" Urahara! what happened to her?!"Matsumoto asked

"Yeah what the hell did you do to her?" Renji shouted as he run towards Rukia

"Don't come any close, Abarai!"Hitsugaya yelled at him

"But….captain……"

"Just trust Urahara……."

"…..okay…." he back down

"Now, I need everybody to leave, I'm sorry but I need to concentrate in this….Tessai, why don't you take our guests to their room?"Urahara acted calm but he sound nervous, he didn't looked at them even once.

* * *

**Out side the lab**

"i'm going to make a call to soul society you guys go ahead" Hitsugaya told the others

"okay" the other shinigami left him

"……I wonder if she'd be alright?"Matsumoto frowned as she take a sit near the window

"Don't worry isn't that Urahara guy's a former captain in the 12th squad?so take a chill pill…."Ikakku sat behind the door and pick his nose like no one's there

"Ewww!!!gross!could you do that somewhere else?!it really disgust me you know!"Yumichika protested at him

"Huuuhh???and why should I care about your opinion pretty boy?"

"Or else I'll tattle tale to vice-captain Yachiru when we got back and make her sucked at your head…."Matsumoto throw a gleare at him

"….why you….."

Suddenly Renji gets up, "I'm going out"

"where are you going?"Matsumoto asks

"……I just thought that maybe…that brat should know"

"You mean Ichigo?"

"Yeah….who else?"

"Wow…I didn't know you would be so nice to you love rival" she smirked at him

"egh?"Renji clinched

"Yeah me too…if I were you I'll take this advantage to impressed Rukia and make Ichigo as the 'cruel guy who didn't care at me' for her and take him out the picture" Yumichika join her

"What are you guys talking about?!" Renji's face turned red like his head

"Argh….don't give us that!"Ikkaku join them, "We know about your issue chilly head!"

"What?i don't have any issue!"

"You can deny it but nothing gonna change the fact about your triangle love!Rukia is such a poor girl having two of you idiots chasing over her……"Yumichika sighed

"What the?! What do you mean by that?!"Now his face getting more red than is hair(but how?)

"What he trying to say is…if you really want to win this game then you have to fight for her!"Matsumoto slapped his back, "...and don't worry if you need any advice…you can come to me"

"Never in hell…and you guys are wrong! We…me…i….don't have that kind of relationship with a friend rukia is she just!!"Renji tried to protest but he was too nervous, every body just keep laughing at him

"Muahahaha…….aaaahahahhaahhaaa…..!!!!!"

"….are you guys done yet?"Renji's face now is as red as a rotten chilly

"no" they said in a harmony and continues to laugh

"Bastards….."

The door opens and Hitsugaya came in, "hmm? What are you guys laughing about?"

"ooohh! captain listen to this…."Matsumoto get stopped by Renji before she can finish

"Shut up! There's nothing! i'm gonna go now!"then Renji slammed the door and in the distance he can hear Matsumoto yelling, "You go get him boy! i hope you win her heart!" he can hear they're laughing, Ikkaku continues, "and when you do don't forget to use protection!" then all he can do was just curse at them as he head to Ichigo's school.

* * *

**_Some where__ within the dimension_**

Two people walking across a hall they're heading to a huge sign on the floor and when they arrive they just stand on it

"Chousaku Ayame, reporting in" said one of them

"Kikuchi Kaze, reporting in" the other one join up

Swiftly the ground shakes and a light came out then a voice come out from nowhere_scanning finished__Cousaku__Ayame__,Kikuchi__Kaze__ you may__ proceed_after that the ground fell one by one leaving them in the middle of a hole,Ayame walks to the edge and amazingly she didn't fell it's like there's an invisible stairs there, she climbed down calmly like she can see those stairs, Kaze follow her, they keep climbing down until they reach the bottom there they come across some more examination then at last they passed the final examination two girls welcome them.

"_Welcome __Miss__Ayame__ and sir __Kaze__…can we help you?" _they bow at them

"Yes, please teleport us to the main chamber right away" Kaze order the one with a long purple hair

_"__Understood"_she cast a spell and they disappear in an instant

* * *

**_The main chamber_**

In a flash they arrive in front of a big pearl colored door_, "We have arrived at your destination, is there something else?"_the girl asks them, they both shakes their head and then she continues, _"I understood if you need anything else please call Araki and I'__ll be there to serve you__"_ Araki bows at them and walk away Kaze opens the door and they walk in. It was a huge room with a lot of doors it has two floors it should've called a dorm, but hey, it's my story so it's all up to me!. They greet some people as they head to the second floor but when they come near to their destination they get hold by a huge barrier. Two guys headed their way, one of them has the same face as Kaze but with different style, if kaze's hair is silver and his eyes are blue-green this one has a dark brown hair with one his eye red and the other was orange-red with some kind of tatoo in it, and one of them has a blonde hair and Yellow eyes

"Kaze,Ayame did you guys come to report for your mission?"he asks them

"Yes"they both nod

"Is that so? Well, you'll have to come back later because now no one can enter her room, not even us" the blonde one explains

"Huh? what happened?"Ayame asks

"I surprise you don't know, Ayame" he says

"Just tell me Ishuuin!"she put her 'I'll-kill-you' look at him, Ishuuin was threatened

"Whoa…..take it easy there tiger, no one knows what happened in there"

"Well then I should go in there, now get outta my way blondie!" she got held by the red-eye one

"Wait Ayame!"

"What?!"

"You can come in there but wear this first" he pull out a pair glasses and give it to her

"What's this for?"she took it and wears it

"Almost all of 'you' has enter her room but no one ever came out so we need this to tell us what's happening in there, you know how to use it right?"

"Of course! who do you think I am? now could you excuse me Kurando?"she force her way over and disappearing through the barrier

"Now we just have to wait……Kaze why don't you come back to our body? it's easier for me to look up for your mission" Kurando turns away from the barrier and look at his 'twin'

"Yeah…. I need a sleep anyways…."then he walk toward Kurando and disappear

* * *

_**Karakura**__** High School**_

Renji just arrive at the school it's already noon and every body is getting ready to go home, so he search for Ichigo, "Damn how the hell can I not see him? he has the brightest head In this school!" he look up at the classes, the cafeteria, the library, boy's rooms, the….._**GIRL'S **_rooms…….but he can find him no where

_'Where could he be? haah…….i'll just look for his reiatsu'_he close his eyes and started searching but he didn't have to wait long because suddenly he felt a huge reiatsu coming from the back yard "This reiatsu!..it's not good!"he flashed to the back yard and at first he see Inoue she was healing Ishida who's lying on the ground

"A_barai-kun!"Inoue sees him, "Abarai-kun thank god you're here!please…please help Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun!"she was crying as she continues healing Ishida_

"Calm down!what happened?"Renji asks her

"We was getting ready to go home when suddenly someone appeared and took Kurosaki-kun away! Ishida-kun and Sado-kun tried to Chased them but then the kidnapper cast something and…and….Ishida-kun and blood came out from his body…and…i…._"s_he can't continues, so Renji immediately heading to Ichigo's side when he arrives Ichigo was already in his bankai, while Chad was….he was just stand there and watch

_'……..? what happened? why didn't he help him?' _Renji swallow his soul candy and immediately call out his sword

"Howl! Zabimaru!!!"Zabimaru thrust directly to the attacker but surprisingly Ichigo withstand it's attack

"Ichigo?! Why…..?"

"Shut up Renji!_" _Ichigo's eyes were so frightening Renji was stunned by it

"But…_"_Renji was curious he tries to see who was attacking them

"So tell me what does killing me would do anything for Rukia?_"_Ichigo asks the attacker

* * *

Me:Okay….. that actually not really I want to write…it's just….i'm too sleepy to write anymore 

And I'm 100sure there's a miss type but my friend force me to write it so…HERE HAPPY NOW?!!!!!

…………….zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…………….

Everyone:O.o

Rukia:wow….she can sleep talk in her dream?

Mysterious woman: yeah that's not all she can do…

Kurando: Yep she's full of surprises……

All of bleach casts:WTF??!!!

Ichigo: When…how…why did you …..(get slapped by Rukia)why are you here?!and ouch!

Rukia:sorry but Its so annoying you know?!

Inoue:hey they're gone…..

All:…………….O.O

* * *

GAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!no that i misspelled a LOT of words but i forgot to write some importantthings too!!!! 

i'm such an idiot!(hit self)

HUWEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
